


stories from johnny suh's denim couch

by seo10vely



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, it's just them being really good friends, kind of a college au, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seo10vely/pseuds/seo10vely
Summary: a small series of small happenings between johnny and ten that take place on the world's gaudiest couch.despite the ugly couch, it's helped them grow closer. it's a staple for their friendship.good memories and sad memories too.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. TIME TOGETHER

**Author's Note:**

> once again, another piece that originally branched off a song. (Gorillaz - Aries ft. Peter Hook & Georgia)
> 
> this was supposed to be a oneshot but my brain wanted to make it fancy !
> 
> enjoy :)

A Friday seemed like a perfect day to hang out. After so many weeks, both men finally had the time for each other. Ten no longer needed to physically be on campus to create his final, even though the studio space was convenient. He had volunteered to move all of his supplies home and finish it there so others without access to paint or gamsol oil could use the space.

Johnny had finished up his semester finally. The day before he was stressing about his big business presentation, but all went well. The stress practically melted away when Ten said he was available the next day. He needed a little detox from school and the perfect solution was his best friend. 

For the past few weeks their schedules have been in a nasty feud, not letting the other free. Their meet-up had been set for four o'clock, Ten wanted to finish up the skin in his painting before he took a break. 

… 

Ten picks up Johnny at his place, he was excited to see him again. As he sees Johnny exit his front door he exits his car and runs to him. He wraps his arms around Johnny's torso and just stays there for a while. 

"You smell nice dude", Ten says while his face is buried in Johnny's chest. 

Johnny laughs, "Thanks, I missed you too."

They climb into Ten's large Jeep and head off. They didn't really have a plan, but it's the time spent that really mattered to them. 

Johnny plays DJ in the car and Ten asks him how he's been doing, all the dumb little basic questions. Johnny had answered all of his questions, often going off on tangents because his brain just wanted to talk. 

After a while they get some dinner, well, they order some pizza from the drive-thru. They talk about weird hypotheticals over their half four cheese, half hawaiian. Things like what if feet and hands were switched or what they would do with eight arms. This was their time to just be dumb with each other, it was their strong-suit. 

After their dinner, Johnny took over as driver. He wanted to show Ten this really cool trail he had walked a month back with some friends. Unfortunately, as they approached their destination it started to pour out of nowhere. They park anyways and just hang out for a while with the rain.

The two put the seats down and stared up at the large sun-roof, seeing the rain and the gloomy sky that resided above. They closed their eyes as ' _ Aries _ ' from The Gorillaz started on Johnny's shuffle. 

He speaks up, "This is the perfect song for this moment." 

The components of thunder in the song added to the current atmosphere. Ten had asked him to put it on repeat because he liked it a lot. 

After the song finished its fifth time, Johnny looked over to Ten because he hadn't spoken in a while. Turns out he drifted off to sleep, probably due to the therapeutic sounds of soft rain. Johnny runs a gentle hand through Ten's long dark hair and smiles softly. He was pretty when he slept. 

Johnny carefully put his own seat back up and started the car, desperately trying not to wake Ten. He drives home.

…

He pulls up to his own apartment (it's Ten's car after all) and parks.

Johnny gently nudges Ten, "Hey, we're home." 

The younger male wakes just a little and forces out a tiny hum as acknowledgement.

"C'mon, you can sleep on your favorite couch", Johnny whispers.

A small sleepy smile perks up on Ten's face in response to hearing about "his favorite couch".

It's a nice denim couch, as tacky as it sounds, it's quite the comfortable piece of furniture. Five years ago, Johnny made the mistake of taking Ten with him to shop for his new apartment. Ten liked how ugly it was, Johnny did not. After a two-out-of-three game of rock, paper, scissors, Johnny had to purchase the couch. Despite Johnny hating it upon first glance, it's been a true staple of his apartment. It had been there for break-ups and breakdowns, but also many happy moments.

What was a deep denim blue, now is almost a light-wash jean. It's truly been lived in and now he doesn't want to get rid of it. Even Ten agrees, he shouldn't get rid of the thing.

Ten loved sitting on it, sleeping on it, body-slamming into it. It was basically his couch too. So much so that Ten has his own blanket that he specifically left at Johnny's. Whenever he'd sleep over, he'd have the blanket with him. 


	2. BREAK UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is super short akjsskdj i tried to make it longer but didn't necessarily know how to so i kept it as is !
> 
> note** they have they're own little code system made up of super basic words, emotions and verbs.
> 
> code H10C6 is heartbreak/crying, the numbers signify how many letters are in the word

**YOU:**

ten can you come over

**10:**

what's up??

**YOU:**

code H10C6

**10:**

oh no, i'm on my way 

…

Johnny and his girlfriend had been dating for about two years, they were truly great together. They bonded over their love for photography and she thought Johnny was cute. The relationship was great, there weren't too many bad things about it. All until she told him that she had fallen out of love.

On Johnny's part, his heart is shattered. She didn't tell him how or why she had fallen out, she just did. Truthfully, she didn't know how to explain it. He wasn't going to be mad at her though, just heartbroken. He loved her too much to just be mad at her. He wasn't going to push because he knew that she just needed to have her space. 

Ten came over as fast as he could, he only knew the basics of the situation (a code can only be so vague). Johnny opens his door, eyes red and sniffly nose. Ten's eyebrows bend upward and he moves in to hug the larger man.

Sinking into the couch, Johnny relays what happened an hour before. Ten listens attentively to every word the other speaks. Whenever tears would well up in Johnny's eyes, Ten is there to hand him a tissue or hold his hand. 

It wasn't the first heartbreak for Johnny, but it certainly was worse than the first one. The first one, he didn't have Ten to be by his side and comfort him. Now that he does have Ten, it's a lot better.

He has Ten and his gaudy denim couch to lay on.

"Wanna watch a movie or something? I may have snuck some microwave popcorn into my bag before I left my place" Ten says looking up at Johnny, his thumb caressing the back of his hand.

"Twilight?"

"Twilight."

Ten makes the popcorn and Johnny fixes them glasses of wine, a weird combination but definitely needed. _Twilight_ was their comfort movie, but mostly to point out how bad it kind of is. Funny enough, it was always the first one and never the other four. Neither of them had seen the other four actually, they didn't want to stray from the "original garbage" (as they say)

Ten turns up the TV's volume as _Supermassive Black Hole_ starts. 

They look at each other at the same time, "The best scene", they say in unison.

... 

One favorite bad movie later, the sky has become dark and the air outside has cooled. Johnny got to forget about his ex for a while as him and Ten talked more about whatever came to mind. Going down rabbit holes of searching for random actors and convoluted tangents. 

"I should get home, it's a little late" Ten finishes his glass of wine. Johnny agrees.

"Thank you for coming over, really" Johnny places their wine glasses in the sink for future cleaning. 

"No problem man, I'm always here...well like not physically but like...yea" Ten responds as Johnny looks at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

Ten holds his small arms out to Johnny for a big warm hug. Johnny accepts and rests his head on Ten's shoulder. He stays there for a while, taking one deep breath. He was glad to have had his best friend over.


	3. BREAKDOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context, yuta lived with johnny for a little while! him and ten are good friends.
> 
> also, this kind of format was experimental so if you want me to add more stories please let me know!!

**10:**

i'm coming over.

... 

There's an abrupt knock at the door, it startles Yuta at the stove. He turns down the heat just a bit and checks the door. He opens it to see a very distraught Ten dressed in sweatpants and a large hoodie (probably stolen from Johnny). 

"Ten?," Yuta asks surprisedly, inviting the smaller in "What's going on?" 

Ten looks up at Yuta and gestures towards the couch with his eyes, Yuta knows exactly what he means.

"Johnny's in the shower, let me go get him. Make yourself comfortable okay?" Yuta's voice is calming to Ten's ears. He grabs his blanket from its usual spot and wraps his tiny figure in it. 

A few minutes later, Johnny exits his room dressed in a shirt and shorts, towel on head. He joins Yuta and Ten on the couch. Ten holds a mug of tea that the red-head made for him. 

Johnny pushes back Ten's bangs from his forehead, "Hey, I'm here, what's up-" This is something he had started doing when Ten was like this. Ten responded to touch, he wanted to make sure that he knew he was safe. It seemed to work well.

"I had a really shitty day...it was mostly one of my teachers" Ten speaks very low.

Johnny and Yuta both nod as a signal for him to continue.

"Critique went horrible, I wasn't fully prepared and I got humiliated in front of the whole class. Everyone had positive things to say about my latest piece, which was really good, but my teacher just flat out told me he hated it. Didn't even give me ways to improve it, just complete ridicule." Ten's voice shook a little while he talked. He took a sip of his tea, knowing he was getting worked up again.

Yuta speaks up, "Has your teacher ever berated you like this before?" 

"No, never actually, when i tried emailing him about it earlier I got no response. Usually he answers back pretty quickly." Ten answers. 

"Well that's no good, I'm sorry that happened to you Ten. You don't deserve that at all, what's the point of critique if it's only negative?" Johnny says while his head rests on his hand. 

Ten takes another sip of his tea, "It's just really been really stressful because the gallery is coming up and I've been working super hard to make my pieces look good-" he starts to get worked up, "and i've started to feel really blocked and uninspired. I think working on all three pieces simultaneously is only hindering me, I thought it would do me good but-" Johnny interrupts him by gently caressing his wrist. It's their  _ "breathe" _ signal. 

After more discussion, Ten calms down. He listened to both Yuta and Johnny's advice and consolation. The other two don't know just how much he wants to show them his pieces so far, but he's never spoiled paintings. 

"Ugh, thank you guys hah." Ten takes a big sniff and chuckles. 

"You needed to vent and we're the guys to hear you!" Yuta says enthusiastically, placing a hand on Ten's shoulder. He gets up to finish up the food he had started earlier.

Johnny nods as he puts his hair into a half ponytail. " Yeah man, oh, did you text me you were coming over?"

"Yeah." Ten jokingly scoffs.

"And I didn't even see it-" Johnny says sarcastically, "I'm sorry."

"No worries, I mean, I just texted you a heads up" Ten playfully hits Johnny's chest.

Around ten minutes later, Yuta is calling to the others to tell them that dinner was finally ready to eat. The warm homemade meal was the just the final piece Ten needed for the day. 


End file.
